


It Must Have Been Aliens!

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alien Abduction, Anal Fingering, Crack, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Object Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the world tour, Uruha attracts unwanted attention, and when the band is back in Japan, things start to catch up with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Must Have Been Aliens!

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Uruha was just about to put a load of laundry into the washing machine when his phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, Uruha..." Aoi's voice sounded a little faint over the phone, so Uruha increased the sound. "Are you doing anything?"

"Not really." Cleaning and doing laundry wasn't something he felt like he absolutely had to keep doing if Aoi had another suggestion.

"Good. Why don't you join me for a drink?" Aoi told him which bar to go to, and said he'd wait outside.

Uruha sighed. He wasn't that keen on hanging out at bars, but Aoi had sounded a little lonely, and it had been quite some time since they'd gone out together. They'd just returned from the world tour, and even though Uruha thought it was nice to just not do anything or see anyone for a few days, before their schedule picked up again, he knew Aoi was probably going stir crazy in an empty apartment.

 

As he approached the building, he saw Aoi sitting on a fence a little further away, half-concealed by the shadow of a big tree. This wasn't the most modern part of Tokyo, but the place looked cozy, Uruha thought, if a bit quiet. Maybe it was still too early for it to be busy?

"Hi!" Uruha raised his hand as he approached Aoi. It didn't seem like Aoi had noticed him though, because he kept looking at the ground. When Uruha stopped right in front of his feet, Aoi slowly raised his head, and Uruha frowned. There was something weird about him... He looked stiff, his back far too straight and his arms just hanging at his sides. "Are you okay?"

Aoi's eyes widened slightly and he opened his mouth to say something when four figures stepped out of the shadows, surrounding them. A bright light suddenly blinded Uruha. "Hey! What the hell?" He tried to shade his eyes with his hand but the figures shimmered and swayed and suddenly Uruha felt nauseous and disoriented, then for a moment, everything went black.

Uruha was certain he hadn't been out for more than a few seconds, but when he opened his eyes he found that he was lying face down on a cold metal table. This was definitely not the place he'd agreed to meet Aoi, that was certain. And where was Aoi? Uruha tried to sit up, but couldn't move his arms, and then he found that he couldn't move his legs either. During his struggle, he also realised why the table was so cold... He was naked. 

"What the hell is this?" He wasn't drunk already, was he? As far as he could remember, he'd never actually gone into bar... "Aoi? Hello?" He turned his head and finally caught sight of Aoi, standing by the wall completely still, as if he didn't even notice Uruha's predicament.

There was a hiss, then a section of the wall slid to the side and four figures came into the room. They were very thin, very tall, with a strange metallic grey tone to their skin... Their eyes were huge, dark, and slanted, and Uruha got a cold knot in his stomach. They looked exactly like pictures he'd seen of aliens, of creatures from other planets that came to Earth to invade and to do experiments... They got closer, spreading out around Uruha, and when their impossibly long fingers touched his skin, they were cold and silky. 

"No!" Uruha pulled at his bonds, with no result, except from some chafing of his wrists and ankles. The touches continued, and they got disturbingly intimate. "Aoi! Help me! Do something!" As his arse was examined and probed, Uruha fixed his gaze on Aoi. He couldn't get away, he couldn't stop them, and no one cared about his protests... It also seemed like Aoi was frozen to the spot, only his eyes moving, so there would be no help from him either. 

Uruha bit his lip and kept staring at Aoi. Maybe... maybe if he imagined it was him doing it and not those terrifying creatures, maybe then it wouldn't be making him feel sick? He took a deep breath and stopped fighting, thinking about how it would feel if it was Aoi's fingers inside him instead, if it was Aoi who penetrated him with an object, instead of whatever instrument was used on him... Cold, long fingers kept poking into him, stretching him open and stroking his insides in a way that made him shiver, and worst of it was that he wasn't sure if it was from revulsion or pleasure.

Eventually, it was over. The creatures seemed to be satisfied, chattering in soft, whistling notes and clicks. Then a fake, synthetic voice took over. "Human. Probe is completed. Device is implanted. Information will be retrieved later." 

The creatures withdrew in a strange gliding motion, and were soon out of that strange door that hissed shut behind them. Uruha closed his eyes tightly and swallowed. Device? They'd put something inside him?

His thoughts were interrupted when the bonds holding him down clicked, their locks releasing, and then there was a strange whirring noise that got louder and louder. It made his head hurt and spin and the blinding light was back along with the nausea...

 

Uruha groaned as he sat up on the damp grass under the tree. He rubbed his forehead to try to chase off the pinching tension. Why was he lying down on the ground? Little by little the terrible memories came back to him, and he looked around for Aoi. He found him only a little bit away, deeper in the shadows, lying on his back.

Uruha made his way there and gave the motionless form a light kick. "Oi." It was Aoi's fault anyway. If he hadn't invited Uruha to go out, this would never have happened. 

Aoi groaned and opened his eyes. "God, what the hell happened?"

"I was just about to ask you about that." Uruha glared at Aoi. "What kind of trap did you lure me into? I could have died!" Okay, so he exaggerated a bit, but his arse was sore, and he'd been really scared.

"I didn't want to!" Aoi slowly got to his feet. "I need a drink," he mumbled.

"Not here!" Uruha looked over his shoulder, then upwards. They'd been aliens, right? That meant a spaceship... "I should leave you here and never talk to you again."

"No, please. I... I tried."

Uruha sighed. "I begged for help and you did nothing while they tortured me. Remember that?"

Aoi looked a little shamefaced. "I do, and I'm sorry. But, they'd paralyzed me! I really did try to move." Uruha nodded. He could actually believe that, advanced technology and everything. Aoi smiled then. "Also, you didn't exactly look tortured to me? I remember hearing at least a few moans--"

Uruha punched Aoi in the shoulder. "This is your fault." It was at least Aoi's fault he'd been moaning. Maybe Uruha'd been a little too good at imagining his bandmate doing the probing.

Aoi rubbed his shoulder and nodded, looking appropriately apologetic. "Yeah... well. I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I can help you now?"

"How? It's done now, isn't it? They've put some kind of _thing_ inside me, and they can probably read all my thoughts and record everything that's happening! And they'll be back to abduct me again! They said so!" Uruha felt himself get a little panicked and had to take a few deep breaths to calm down. 

"I could try to help you get it out?"

Uruha thought for a moment. "You'd do that?" Aoi nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, but no one else can find out, get it? No one. About any of this!" Aoi nodded again. "Okay... I think I am going to need a drink too. Let's go home."

 

Uruha's hands hadn't stopped shaking even by the time they arrived at his apartment, and he had some trouble unlocking his door. When they were inside he just sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Did that really happen?"

"The aliens?" Aoi sounded a little shaken as well, despite his earlier attempts to shrug the whole thing off. "Yeah, I think so. Otherwise we both hallucinated."

"No one will believe us." Uruha tried to stay calm but parts of him wanted to run very far away.

"It's okay," Aoi said and put his hands on Uruha's shoulders, obviously trying to reassure him. Uruha didn't feel very reassured. "This will stay between you and me, and I will try to help you, okay?" When Uruha nodded, he added, "And you actually looked kind of hot when they did that..."

Uruha glared at him. "God, you're such a pervert! I was helpless!" The anger he felt chased the fear off, and he quickly got his shoes off and hung up his jacket. "Let's do this."

First though, he got out two glasses and a bottle of vodka. He poured the glasses half-full and then handed one to Aoi. "I never thought I'd show you my arse under these kinds of circumstances."

Aoi gulped down half of his drink and blinked at the sting of the alcohol. "I always imagined it would be for other reasons, like my incredible charm, or something."

"You imagined..." Uruha shook his head and downed his drink in three mouthfuls. 

"Well, you apparently thought you'd show it to me in a different situation, so." Aoi finished his drink. "Can't say you're entirely against the idea."

Uruha frowned, not even wanting to consider what Aoi was saying. "Well, I wouldn't do it if I didn't have a reason. Don't get any ideas!" He grabbed Aoi's shoulder and herded him into the bedroom.

Uruha did his best to not think at all as he got out of his clothes and lay face down on the bed. He heard the sound of a zipper and the rustle of fabric, announcing that Aoi was getting undressed as well. He looked over his shoulder, ready to tell Aoi he had no reason to, but the sight of Aoi's naked body, and half-hard cock, made the words get stuck and Uruha turned his head back to his pillow again. "There's lube in the drawer," Uruha said and gestured at the bedside table. If he was going to have Aoi's fingers in his arse, he wanted it to be as painless as possible.

There was a dip of the bed as Aoi settled between Uruha's legs, pushing them apart a little more. "Maybe you shouldn't have talked to us about aliens after you and Kai went to that place in Mexico? Maybe you drew their attention then," Aoi mumbled as he smeared lube over Uruha's entrance.

"Shut up and get whatever they put inside me out!"

"Shh, relax."

"How can I relax, when-- Ah!" Aoi slowly slipped a finger inside Uruha's arse, and Uruha forgot what he was going to say. This felt so much nicer than the earlier intrusion, which had been cold and scary, even if it hadn't actually been hurting too much. The way Aoi moved his finger told Uruha this wasn't exactly the first time he was doing something like this. Despite himself, Uruha started to relax, and after a little while Aoi pushed a second finger into him. "Oh... Mmm..."

"Better?"

"Yeah... Can you-- Can you feel it?" Uruha tried his best to not moan shamelessly as Aoi worked his fingers in and out of him. It was harder to stop his hips from moving, pushing back against Aoi's hand. Uruha knew he shouldn't enjoy this as much as he was, it was strictly a rescue mission after all! But... it felt so damn good, and then Aoi twisted his hand a bit, and Uruha moaned loudly as pleasure sparked through his entire body. "Oh god..."

"I can't quite reach it... Give me a moment," Aoi said, and pushed his fingers deeper, knuckles rubbing over sensitive nerve bundles.

Before he had time to prepare himself for the inevitable, Uruha's body spasmed and his cock twitched as he came messily all over the bed sheets under him. "Hnnnghhnnnnn!"

Uruha took a few deep breaths, noticing that Aoi had stopped moving his fingers. "That... That was my prostate!"

"Oh. Sorry." Uruha could hear the grin in Aoi's voice. "We can try again? Maybe if you turn over... or get up on all fours..." 

Aoi withdrew his fingers and Uruha quickly sat up to face him, pulling him into a kiss before he had time to think too much about it. "Let me rest a little first." He noticed that Aoi was fully hard now. "And maybe do something about this..." He closed his hand around Aoi's cock.

Aoi moaned softly and closed his eyes. "You know, my cock will reach deeper than my fingers..."

"But can it get the device out?" Uruha stroked Aoi slowly.

"Probably not... it's not a tentacle, you know." Aoi grinned briefly. "But at least then I'll know where it is..."

Uruha pushed Aoi down on his back and reached for the condoms in the drawer before he straddled Aoi's hips. "It's not a terrible idea," he said as he rolled the condom onto Aoi. Maybe not a great idea, Uruha thought, but desperate times called for desperate measures... And he couldn't exactly go to the hospital.

**

Nixthphgm looked at his boss, who was watching the hologram screen intently. "Sir, I don't understand. We didn't put a recording device inside the human." His superior nodded, the colour of his skin changing subtly to show his amusement. "Then why did you tell him that we did?"

Officer Xthzixt turned to look at him. "Because it's so much fun watching them try to remove it." He flicked the screen off, the two humans obviously exhausted from their effort. It would be a little while before they tried again, he knew. And he would be watching them; he knew where they had their lairs now...


End file.
